100 Spike and Faye stories
by Scarletlove
Summary: An attempt to write 100 Spike and Faye short stories.
1. Story 1

Short Story 1 of 100 I do not own Cowboy Bebop

* * *

1. Abandon

"You were just afraid they'd abandon you so you left first," Gren smiled down at Faye. She smiled slightly before scoffing, " I feel like I'm in a confession booth." Gren excused him self to take a shower after offering her one first. After he left Faye eased herself up off of the couch to look at the pictures on his wall. She felt slightly uncomfortable here. She wasn't quite sure what it was though. Gren seemed nice, but she still didn't trust him. She sipped her drink as she thought about his word choice.

"Abandon," she felt the word slip out of her lips as she sighed. What if they did abandon her? They were all she had after all. "They," being all of the members of the Bebop: Jet, Ed, Ein, and…well, and Spike. She knew she didn't abandon them. It's only abandon if the person, or people, that you're leaving actually want you to be with them. That's why she told them not to look for her; she wanted to see if they really did want her. If they really did then they would ignore her request and look, of course, they would probably look for the money that she took too.

She sipped her drink again. "Spike," she thought silently. They were so similar it almost scared her. The way they both argued about the same stuff and in the same styles. If there even were styles of arguing. She new he didn't care about her though. If he had his way then he'd never go looking for her. The thought tore her up inside. She would go looking for Spike if he ever left. She knew it because, as hard as it was to admit, she liked the guy. And to some extent arguing with him was just a way of communication. But he, he was probably relishing in the fact that the Bebop was empty from her presence. Her train of thought was cut short, however, as the phone rang in Gren's room.


	2. Story 2

Short Story 2 of 100 I do not own Cowboy Bebop

* * *

02. Alone

Spike sat on the couch reading a good novel from way back in the twentieth century. Normally he wasn't into that kind of stuff, but the title of this book had wrapped his attention around the book from the start. The battered old cover read: The Count of Monte Cristo. Spike smirked slightly as he turned to the last chapter. He liked being alone in the Bebop where he could smoke cigarettes, drink, and read with out being interrupted. With out Jet's griping, Ed's unusually loud ways, Ein's barking, and Faye's bitching, the ship was quite quiet. The dull roar of its engines was all that he could hear as he took another drag on his cigarette and flipped the page.

However, his silence was broken by Faye walking into the commons of the Bebop through the small, circular door. She stumbled in, actually, and muttered a few curse words to herself. Maybe if he was quiet enough she'd leave, he thought as he sat on the couch, not even looking up at her. He flipped another page, which made her notice him for the first time since she'd entered.

"What're you reading?" Faye asked nonchalantly as she entered the kitchen for a beer. Spike didn't say anything, as he was sure that she'd leave if he ignored her.

"Did you not hear me?" she questioned as she reentered the room with the yellow couch and silent man. Spike sighed as he gave in slightly, "The Count of Monte Cristo."

"Oh yea, good book," Spikes attention perked. He looked up from the book to eye Faye suspiciously.

"The movie was really well done too," she sighed as she took a sip of the cool alcohol, "Doubt you'll be able to find it thought… probably was destroyed."

"You remember seeing the movie?" Spike questioned cautiously.

"I just remember that it was good. Don't ask me to recite lines or anything," the women said harshly.

"I wasn't going to. I was just curious," Spike sunk further into the book wishing that he was alone again.

"You'll have to remind me how it ends then," Faye smiled gently as she patted Spike on the head teasingly before she retreated to her own room. Spike couldn't help but smile as he tried to swat her hand away, "No touching." He had been reading the same sentence over and over for the last few minutes and smirked as silly thoughts passed through his head, "Maybe being alone is too boring. After all, what was the point of being alone if you knew that you'd miss your teammates too much? Especially if they were gone forever. Especially Faye."

"I think I drank too much beer," Spike moaned as he flopped the book over on the table, "I'm beginning to think weird thoughts."


	3. Story 3

Short Story 3 of 100 I do not own Cowboy Bebop

* * *

03. Anger

"Damn it!" Jet yelled at the Spike and Faye, "Is it possible for you two to shut up for about ten minutes?" The arguing continued. "If you don't shut up right now I won't give either of you dinner tonight! Just ten minutes of quiet, that's all I ask!" Jet yelled, his spatula waving threateningly about as he glared at them from the kitchen. Spike and Faye stopped arguing immediately and sat down opposite each other. Normally the lack of Jets cooking wasn't such a bad thing, however, considering the fact that none of them had eaten for two days factored into Jets plan quite nicely. Spike was on the couch while Faye took the yellow seat. They both sat opposite each other with their mouths closed and eyes open. A silent staring contest began as Faye eyed Spike menacingly, and he her.

Anger seethed in their veins as they eyed each other. Jet was off in the kitchen mumbling something about peace onboard the Bebop and how it was his ship. Faye still stared at Spike before she looked down at her red shirt and withdrew a cigarette. Almost franticly she began to pat down her red shirt, and then her yellow top and pants, as she looked for a lighter. Spike smirked at her as he held his lighter up for her to see. Faye, cigarette dangling from her lips, extended her hand out for Spike to give it to her.

However, he instead withdrew the lighter and took a drag on his own cig as he lit it. He kept the taunting lighter out as blew a puff of curling blue smoke at Faye. "Five minutes left you two," Jets voice rang out from the kitchen. Faye stood up and walked over towards Spike with her hand out. She made a swipe for the lighter but missed. Spikes smug smile made her even angrier as she made another swipe. The lack of nicotine was slowly killing her, and Spikes spicy cigarette smoke wasn't helping any. Faye lunged herself at Spike, knocking him and herself over onto the couch. She pushed her self up a bit as she tried to grab the lighter from his lanky arms. She sighed as she pushed herself totally off of him and sat crossed legged on the couch. Spike sat up too and crossed his legs. He held out the lighter for her as she glared at him. Expecting him to take it away again Faye just glared at him but made no move for the lighter.

Spike gave an exasperated sigh, leaned in, and lit Faye's cigarette with the lighter. She looked at him curiously as she took a long drag from her cigarette. "Ten minutes is up. You two can talk now," Jet groaned from the kitchen as he expected another onslaught of screeching and name calling from the two. When no sound was heard he peeked his head out from around the kitchen corner. The two were sitting there smoking peacefully as if they had never been angry at each other to begin with. Jet scratched the back of his head curiously. Maybe this would keep them from going at each other's throats. He sighed. Oh well, next time he'd try making them be quiet for twenty minutes.


	4. Story 4

Short Story 4 of 100 I do not own Cowboy Bebop

* * *

04. Autumn

Faye and Spike hurriedly ran after their bounty head: Sedge. All three of them ran through the fallen leaves as they ran into the orange and red park. Leaves littered the ground covering up the grass; even more leaves fell with a sudden gust of wind. Sedge slipped behind a large maple tree and began to fire off shots at both Spike and Faye. They both ducked behind their own trees and returned fire. Spike ran ahead and dived behind another tree kicking up the golden leaves with him.

The firing stopped as all of them paused trying to figure out where the other one was. At the sound of rustling leaves Spike nodded to Faye. She poked her head out from around the tree and spotted Sedge. Swiftly she shot him twice and watched as he dropped his gun and clutched his left arm. "Got him," Faye whispered and the two bounty hunters ran over to tie Sedge up.

"Put your hands up in the air where we can see them," Spike yelled at Sedge keeping his distance to about a yard away from him. Sedge moaned before placing his hands up in the air as he stood up. Faye withdrew a pair of handcuffs and began to move in closer to Sedge. Swiftly he slid a knife out from his long sleeve shirt and threw it at Faye. She dodged it as Sedge made to go after Spike. Spike smirked and punched Sedge in the cheek, in turn knocking over the bounty into the autumn leaves, unconscious.

"Bastard," Faye mumbled as she cuffed his hands behind his back and sighed, "What're you doing Spike?" Spike ripped off a strip of cloth from the bottom of Sedge's shirt.

"For your cut," he motioned to a bloody line across Faye's arm where Sedge's knife narrowly got her. Faye tensed her muscles a bit once she realized the cut was there. Spike bent over slightly to tie the cloth on, "Leave this on there until we get back to the Bebop. Jet can clean it up once we get back." Faye raised an eyebrow at him as he finished tying the fabric onto her arm. Spike got down and picked up the thin bounty hunter, swung him over his back, and began to walk away. Faye watched him with slight confusion as she brought a hand up to the rag.

"Are you coming?" Spike yelled over his shoulder timidly. Faye nodded her head and quickly strode up next to Spike. "For some weird reason the autumns on Earth are ten times better then they are on Mars," Spike mused as they both continued to walk through the crunchy leaves.

"Yea," Faye whispered. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye, "Yea, they are."


	5. Story 5

This isn't really that strong of a SxF relationship. I mostly just wanted to portray a sense of unity and similarity between the two. And characters/anime copyright respective owners... blah, blah, blah...

* * *

05. Attack

The gunshot rang out fiercely in the night air as the two bounty hunters sprinted around the corner of the alleyway. The bounty they were chasing swiveled around another corner and they followed closely in pursuit. Spike skid on the wet pavement as he too turned the corner and slammed into a dumpster. Faye, who had been running behind him, caught up right as he was back on his feet and in unison they ran side by side.

Their rhythmic breathing seemed to become the chorus for the beat of their shoes on the soaked streets. Their blood pounded in their ears as all senses were dulled except for their concentration on the target ahead. The twisting alley gave way to a straightaway and their target became a beacon in the dark. Each, in their own swift movements, withdrew their guns and each fired one shot. Their union broke then as Faye slowed down once she saw the bounty fall to the ground clutching his arm. Spike, on the other hand, continued his sprint, skidded to a halt, and cuffed the injured bounty. The attack was over and the bounty had only sustained a minimal gunshot wound.

However, as Ed and Jet were to find out, the real attacks would begin tonight as Spike and Faye would begin to argue over whose shot had truly taken down the bounty head. And of course, who would get the majority of the award money.

* * *

Reviews are nice but not necessary. D 


End file.
